Los herederos
by Lans Niishimura
Summary: Marte ha sido derrotado, Saori ha vuelto al santuario y Palestra a clases regulares. Un guerrero legendario se convierte en el nuevo Patriarca y trae con sigo a su joven hija para comenzar su entrenamiento. Esta es la historia del obscuro destino que acompañara a la joven, asi como de la nueva generación de Santos que rondan el santuario.
1. Prologo

El santuario se encuentra reconstruido, la paz y tranquilidad han vuelto, así como Saori Kido su verdadera diosa Atenea. Todo esto gracias a Kouga de Pegaso y sus amigos, como siempre el caballo alado ganando batallas por su diosa, no comprendo la conexión entre la diosa y el Pegaso, ahora porque darle el rango mas bajo a los que mas la protegen, siempre escucho historias de los bronces salvando a Atenea, y pocas sobre los Dorados, casi nulas de los de Plata, lo repito no entiendo la relacion pero es algo que los une milenios atrás, eso es lo que mi padre dice. Con el regreso de Atenea mi padre se convirtió en el Patriarca y por obvias razones yo también he venido a vivir aquí, aunque siento como su no debería estar aquí, incluso siento que mi presencia molesta a la Sra Kido.

Hoy entro a Palestra, la nueva escuela para Santos. Si una escuela o mejor dicho un instituto, me parece algo ridículo pero bueno que puedo hacer, ahora debo usar mascara y aprender a usar mi elemento así como la armadura de mi padre. Los minutos en este lugar parecen horas, creo que la idea de entrenar Santos en un instituto es gracias a que Saori fue criada en una familia millonaria, no como las anteriores Ateneas pero no me puedo quejar, solo obedecer y seguir las reglas. Lo único bueno en el santuario y en Palestra es un gran jardín de rosas cerca de la casa de Piscis, irónicamente mi signo zodiacal, de hecho es donde me encuentro en este momento escribiendo este monologo, si es que así puedo llamarlo. Si alguien me ve aquí dirán que está prohibido, pero no me importa estar recostada en estas rosas es lo mas pacifico y perfecto del mundo así como estar en el mar pero en vez de agua, el dulce aroma de las rosas. Llevo una semana viniendo aquí pero siento como si me llevara a otro lugar, tal vez es en el que realmente debería estar. Desde mi nacimiento escuche las historias de las aventuras de mi padre, mi tio, Seiya y los demás bronces, todo en vos de mi madre, ella era una amazona de bronce, pero murió poco después que mi padre fue atacado por Marte.

Sinceramente podría quedarme aquí todo el día, estas rosas rojas despiden un olor tan distinto al de otras rosas que pude haber conocido, pero debo irme, no quiero que mi padre me busque o que alguien me atrape aquí, aun que no viene mucha gente por este lugar y los dos o tres que he llegado a ver salen huyendo como si se hubiesen equivocado de camino, estudiare este lugar.

Antes de irme se preguntaran quien soy yo? Soy la nueva alumna de Palestra, la hija del legendario Shun de Andrómeda, ahora Patriarca, y de June de Camaleon, mi nombre es Ciera de Andrómeda.


	2. Cap 1 Los gemelos y el jardin de rosas

Los días han pasado tranquilos, clases y entrenamientos fuera del instituto. Ciera no conocía realmente una vida distinta, al estar tan enfocada en sus estudios trataba de alejarse de cualquier santo que se aproximara a ella sin importar si era mujer u hombre, ella prefería estar alejada del mundo entero, posiblemente porque su vida la paso al lado de su padre y tío, pero para su mala suerte Kouga notó a la joven, aunque no había sido el único, varios alumnos se percataban de su existencia sabían que era hija del legendario Andrómeda, incluso que ella era portadora. Incluso con la máscara puesta, la joven atraía la vista de muchos, de cabellera larga verde como la de su padre y piel tan blanca como el sol, pero además, su dominio en ataque con y sin su elemento, el aire, eran más que formidables, después de todo había sido entrenada por Ikki de Fenix.

En la sala de descanso del instituto, Kouga se encontraba observando a la peliverde con curiosidad – porque estará siempre sola? Igual y es muy tímida no creen? – decía el pelirojo

La rubia, Yunna del Aguila simplemente lo miro con desaprobación – deseas conocerla? Al igual que todos aquí no es así? Ve de igual manera creo que solo es una chica prepotente –

El pegaso replicó – La pobre esta sola y ni siquiera la conocemos, Yunna!

Ryuho dejo escapar una pequeña risa ante los comentarios de sus amigos – Ella es una chica solitaria Kouga, siempre se aleja de la gente o la gente se aleja de ella por razones extrañas – el Pegaso escuchaba atento mientras el dragón explicaba – Ciera se encierra en sus libros y en sus entrenamientos como si no quisiera proteger a la gente de ella misma. Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños y visitaban a mi familia y a mí en 5 picos ella siempre salía al bosque, se escondía casi todo el día hasta que el Sr. Shun le llamaba para irse, de hecho la llegue a ver sentada en un árbol viendo algo en su mano pero nunca llegue a ver que era. Ese día me descubrió viéndola, se escondió lo que tenía en la mano y comenzó a atacarme, en ese entonces tenía poco de empezar mi entrenamiento con mi padre, así que no me pude defender. Después de eso, no volví a saber de ella hasta ahora – Kouga observo sorprendido, parecía que la hija del patriarca guardaba un gran poder y algunos secretos que por el momento no tenían mucha importancia pero era algo que habría que tomar en cuenta.

El periodo regular de clases había terminado, en pocas palabras el momento de Ciera de huir al jardín de rosas había llegado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, después de todo ese era su lugar de paz y tranquilidad. Al llegar al jardín se recostó como siempre pero esta vez el sueño la venció y cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo en medio de las rosas.

-Sueño de Ciera-

Este lugar tan lúgubre, sofocante, obscuro, pero a la vez es tan relajante, es como el campo de rosas, es como si estos lugares me dieran paz o como si aquí fuera donde perteneciera, que es lo que observo en el fondo de este lugar, es…es acaso es la Colina de Yomotsu. El olor a muerte?...será acaso eso?...el olor a muerte me hace feliz?

-Fin del sueño de Ciera-

Despertó de golpe, pero al ver a su alrededor ya no estaba en el jardín, parecía más bien alguna de las 12 casas, aun no lograba reconocerlas todas, pero estaba segura que estaba en una de ellas, se levanto de la cama donde se encontraba y tomo su máscara que se encontraba en la mesita de al lado.

– No debería de levantarse, señorita hija del patriarca – Entro un joven un poco más grande que ella, de cabello azul, detrás de él otro joven idéntico al primero, lo cual le dio una idea de donde se encontraba.

– Mi nombre es Ciera de Andrómeda, no "señorita hija del patriarca" te pido más respeto aprendiz de Géminis – observo molesta, el joven geminiano se giro para verla, pero antes que el pudiese articular alguna palabra, Ciera se quedo en shock al ver el rostro de quien la había llevado a la casa de Géminis – Kanon? Saga? –

La cara de asombro de los gemelos no se hizo esperar, el primero de ellos se soltó riendo – Acaso conociste a nuestro padre y tío? No eres un poco pequeña para haberlo conocido? Somos hijos de Kanon de Géminis o Dragón Marino, depende de qué lado estés –

Ciera sonrió un poco sonrojada, pero gracias a la máscara no podrían notarlo – Tienen razón, a lo mucho tendría 1 año cuando lo vi, pero he escuchado historias sobre el – Era una gran mentira, ella si bien conoció a Kanon de bebe, su rostro había quedado marcado en su cabeza, hasta cierto punto ese hombre, a su corta edad, se convirtió en el amor platónico de la dama.

Su acompañante se rio mas – Soy Pollux y mi hermano menor es Erebo, somos los futuros Santos dorados de géminis. Además somos quienes te salvamos de las rosas envenenadas de la casa de Piscis – la joven miro confundida esperando una explicación – Acaso no sabes que esas rosas están infestadas de veneno? Pudiste haber muerto! De no ser por mi seguirías ahí!

– No sé de que hablas – riendo un poco – Llevo semanas yendo a ese lugar a descansar, me trae paz y tranquilidad, cosa que no consigo fácilmente – no comprendía porque continuaba hablando con él como si nada, posiblemente era el mayor tiempo que había durado platicando con alguien, Pollux parecía un hombre agradable, pero Erebo, era serio y hasta cierto punto le causaba miedo, sus miradas parecían analizarla como si se metieran en su mente buscando los detalles más ocultos. Su mente le decía, huye, e hizo caso a lo que esta le decía – me debo retirar, mi padre me espera – sin dejar que el joven se despidiera, Ciera salió para dirigirse al estudio de su padre antes que este moviera a medio santuario en busca de ella.

Si bien era una gran guerrera, no lograba descubrir que alguien le venia siguiendo los pasos desde hace mas de 2 meses, un rubio de una sola ceja que había regresado para ocupar el lugar de quien alguna vez fue su amada, esta vez el orden de las cosas en la historia debería ser cambiado, cambiado desde raíz, después de todo, esto lo había provocado la misma Atenea.


	3. Cap 2 La mascara

**Mascaras**

Son poco antes de las 3am, debido a una rara sensación en el pecho, Ciera despierta de golpe jadeando como si el aire le faltara pero pocos segundos después recupera el aliento. No sabia que sucedía pero, no era la primera ves que despertaba con esa sensación desde que llego al Santuario, por lo mismo rogaba a su padre por una misión fuera del mismo, pero este seguía negándoselas alegando que no era tiempo. Ya no podría conciliar el sueño por esa noche así que comenzó a prepararse para partir a Palestra como era costumbre, pero al observar su mascara se detuvo y la tomo, aun no tenia ningún tipo de marca como el de sus compañeras ya que se dice que la mascara de una amazona rebela su personalidad, esto siempre sonó cursi y ridículo para la amazona de Andrómeda, por lo mismo la suya era totalmente blanca, pero esa madrugada sintió la necesidad de hacer ese cambio. Tomo algo de pintura negra que tenia en uno de los gabinetes y comenzó a pintar la mascara, parecía que algo la guiaba a hacer cada trazo con precisión exacta, 3 horas bastaron para terminar de transformar ese lienzo en algo que ella no esperaba, dos alas enmarcando los ojos, pero cada una de las alas con detalles impresionantes en sobre relieve.

Ya daban cerca de las 7am, la peliverde tomo su mascara ya seca y va al comedor para encontrarse con su padre para el desayuno.  
– _¿No crees que deberías comenzar a comer con tus compañeros en Palestra?_ – Dijo el Patriarca colocando su mascara en la mesa.

–_Si te molesta que este aquí solo dilo papá_ – Río un poco – _De igual manera seguiré viniendo a fastidiarte sabes que no quiero amigos en ese lugar_ – Sonrió

Shun miró a su hija con tristeza – _Claro pero si es aspirante a Caballero de Géminis ¿si es aceptable?_- rio al ver a su hija casi moría ahogada con la leche que tomaba.

Ciera al recobrar el aliento, tomo su mascara y cual niña pequeña, mostró el trabajo realizado en la mascara – _Mira papá! Ya decore mi mascarita como tanto me pediste ¿que tal?_ – Sonrió

Shun tomo la mascara y la observo detenidamente, no era la primera vez que su pequeña le mostraba alguna obra de arte, pero aun así eran algo escasos sus momentos de inspiración. Las alas de la mascara parecían familiares, pero no recordaba donde las había visto, intentaba recordar y obtenía el mismo resultado causando que un poco después el Patriarca se diese por vencido para después entregarle la mascara a la chica, se despidieron y ella salió hacia Palestra. Shun sonrió pero de la nada llego a el la imagen que borro la sonrisa de su rostro, la imagen de la armadura del Dios que años atrás habitó su cuerpo, pero eso no podía ser posible, después de todo, Ciera nació el día en que la batalla con Hades termino, ademas ella no pudo haber visto esa armadura, el Patriarca prefirió pensar que era únicamente una coincidencia para regresar a concentrarse en los asuntos del Santuario.

La peliverde bajaba las escaleras flotantes jugando un poco, ahora llevaba consigo una de las rosas de Piscis en su cabello, sabia que tal ves en Palestra comenzarían a tacharla de coqueta o algo similar, pero esa rosa la mantenía serena y hasta cierto punto feliz. Al llegar a la casa de Géminis pudo ver a Pollux entrenando, en definitiva era un hombre fuerte y digno de la armadura dorada. Para Ciera cada ataque era como una bella danza, danza que te ayudaría a vivir o a morir dependiendo de tu habilidad y destreza. Pollox se detuvo un segundo y miro a Ciera para después lanzar un ataque a un costado de su cabeza sin siquiera rozar ninguno de los verdes cabellos de la chica – _¿Qué significo esto?_ – Dijo tranquila

El geminiano acaricio el cabello de la guerrera – _Creí haber visto alguien detrás de ti, pero no quería lastimarte o mejor dicho, jamás me atrevería a lastimarte_ – observo la mascara – _Veo que decoraste la mascara_ –

Sonrió – _Si, desperté con inspiración y esto fue lo que resulto_ –

Acarició la mejilla de la chica por encima de la mascara – _¿Qué pasaría si te quito la mascara? Acaso, ¿me matarías?_ –

Antes de siquiera poder articular cualquier palabra, Erebo apareció y se llevo a su hermano, la pareja no entendió que sucedió, pero para Ciera, el estar cerca de Erebo era la peor sensación del mundo, prefirió tomar sus cosas e ir finalmente a Palestra.


	4. Cap 3 Los ojos

**Ojos**

Palestra había amanecido con un aura extraña, era la primera vez que Ciera se quedaba en el lugar. El día anterior a mitad del entrenamiento mientras combatía con Pegaso y tras lanzar su cadena en contra, esta cayo al suelo al igual que ella como si su energía se hubiese ido. Razón suficiente para que el Patriarca diera órdenes de que su hija se quedara, sin embargo él ya se presentía que sucedía pero pensando positivamente prefirió dejarla descansando.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana directo a los ojos de la peliverde lo cual la hizo despertar, logró observar que estaba en la enfermería de Palestra y a sus pies un chico pelirrojo con la cabeza recostada en sus pies.

_Kouga…._ – tomó la mascara para evitar que el pelirrojo le viese el rostro – _Koga…despierta que demonios haces aquí?_

– El pelirrojo sonrió a Ciera – _Vine a cuidar a mi compañera, después de todo te desmayaste cuando peleabas conmigo_ – tomo la mano de la amazona y ambos sintieron una descarga, esto hizo que la peliverde se alejara _– tu cosmos es impuro_ - dijo ella - _tu cosmos no es de luz como siempre lo muestras, dentro de ti hay obscuridad Pegaso..._ - Kouga se quedo en silencio ya que sabía que eso era verdad ella no era la primera que se lo decía, anteriormente su hermana le había dicho las mismas palabras – _no te pongas triste...yo se lo difícil que es ocultarte tras un cosmos que no es el tuyo..._– koga la miro sorprendido _– la forma natural de mi cosmos es la obscuridad no el viento como todos creen, por eso me alejó de la gente, todos creen que un cosmos obscuro es malvado y cosas así, yo no lo veo de esa manera, antes que mi padre y yo viniéramos aquí, estuvimos en Italia y ahí vi pinturas de un joven bueno y puro al igual que sus pinturas las cuales eran bellísimas! Pero él tenía un cosmos obscuro y de repente se dio cuenta que todo lo que pintaba moría, por lo cual, según me contó mi padre, el comenzó a pintar personas malas para que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Te imaginas! Él era bueno aunque su cosmos era obscuro, pero eso la gente nunca lo entenderá..._

Kouga estaba más sorprendido aún por las palabras de la amazona de Andrómeda alguien en su situación lo comprendía además lo consolaba, sonaba imposible pero a pesar de que no podía ver el rostro de la joven en su interior él sabía que debía ser el más bello y puro del mundo. Sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a ella y tomo la máscara para ver el rostro de la única persona, después de su hermana, que parecía entender lo que vivía, cuando este le quitó la máscara, un joven mayor de cabello platinado y ojos mas obscuros que la noche tapo el rostro de la peliverde

_Deseas que te indique la salida?_ – con un tono de desprecio y a manera de orden se dirigió al joven a Kouga –

_Erebo! Pero que haces aquí! _– dijo sorprendida la peliverde –

– A lo que el respondió – _Su padre me ha dado órdenes estrictas de cuidar de usted_ – sin mas que decir, saco a empujones al pelirrojo – _lo siento por ser tan agresivo pero únicamente sigo las órdenes del Patriarca_ – al girase, pudo ver el rostro de la amazona, si bien en su cabeza había imaginado un rostro similar al que veía en ese momento lo que le sorprendió fueron los ojos, tan azules como el cielo con una profundidad y fuerza comparables únicamente con el infinito universo. Para su mala suerte ella se percató de lo que sucedía y coloco su máscara en posición.

_No deberías de haberme visto...sabes lo que debo hacer ahora no es así?_ - dentro de ella algo sucedía, no quería tomar la vida del geminiano pero ella amaba a Pollux -

– Erebo tomo la mano de Ciera y se colocó a un lado de su cama de rodillas cual sí reverenciara a una diosa – _El día de hoy mi hermano ha recibido la armadura dorada de Géminis y le ha jurado lealtad a la diosa Athena, yo me inclino ante usted en este mismo día para jurarle lealtad a usted como precio a pagar por mi atrevimiento de haberle visto sin máscara porque sé que ama a mi hermano y no pienso hacerle elegir_ -

Ciera estaba en shock total, eso era algo que no se imaginaba escuchar nunca de nadie, mucho menos de alguien a quien le tenía incluso temor, pero desde el momento que Erebo tomo su mano se sintió protegida, tranquila y serena hasta cierto punto quería que él se quedase ahí junto a ella por siempre. Después de unos segundos ella aceptó la propuesta del geminano y este simplemente sonrió y beso la frente de la joven y salió para dejarla descansar. Afuera, aquel que había sido asignado a la protección de Ciera

_Radamanthys de Wyvern el favorito de Hades_ – decía Erebo

_Erebo dios de la obscuridad uno de los aliados de hades que menos ayuda_ – sonrió el uniceja

_Ella esta bien no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella, después de todo siempre lo he hecho, cuando su memoria regrese yo seré quien la lleve de nuevo a su hogar entendido, así que puedes retirarte_ – dijo seguro el albino – _además no quiero que Athena nos descubra, suficiente con que tenga sospechas_

_Sabes que no te elegirá a ti no es así? La maldición de Zeus aún esta en ella_ – continuaba Radamanthys mientras se retiraba – _aun deberemos soportar la bipolaridad de aquella persona_

De igual manera seguiré a su lado como lo prometí - Erebo sin perder la seriedad

Radamanthys río un poco para finalmente desaparecer del lugar y dejar todo en manos de Erebo, después de todo habían cosas que preparar antes que la joven peliverde despertase del olvido.


	5. Cap 4 Sueños

**Sueños**

Hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño, posiblemente culpa de las historias de mi padre o de lo que he leído en los viejos textos del santuario, aun no lo sé, es extraño, pensé en contárselo a Erebo pero creo que lo mejor será relatarlo aquí, en la privacidad de mi diario.

Desperté en un lugar obscuro, al principio pensé que sería una bodega o algo similar, pero todo parecía tan antiguo, al menos para lo que una persona normal ve hoy en día, decorados lujosos en las paredes de aquellos castillos que ahora son museos y se conservan con sumo cuidado pero estos parecían nuevos. Dormía en una cama bastante grande como par personas, sabanas de seda blanca y almohadas de plumas, era como un paraíso, excepto que a mi alrededor habían barrotes de plata que formaban una jaula igualmente grande. Al levantarme de aquella majestuosa cama, me encontré con dos figuras, al parecer eran hombres aunque no lograba distinguir sus rostros por completo, sus voces confirmaron mis sospechas, me llamaban, pero no entendía sus palabras, por lo cual decidí moverme para tratar de comunicarme, pero fue inútil, a pesar que había logrado sentarme no podía hacer más hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar solo, me puse de pie, sentí como mi cuerpo se movía solo, como caminaba alrededor de aquella jaula de plata pero finalmente pude entender lo que "decía mi cuerpo"

_Saben, entiendo lo que intentan decirme, esta pelea parece ser que será ganada por ella de nuevo, todo es culpa de este cuerpo! No puedo mantenerme todo el tiempo presente, él tiene sus propias ideas de "perfección" que no van de acuerdo a mis ideas, pero su mente es demasiado fuerte, creo que le permitiré ganar esta vez._

_Pero señor…- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos_

_Acaso dudan de mí! – no hubo más replica – Sasha tendrá el triunfo de su Guerra Santa, pero la siguiente será distinta, esta vez entrare al santuario o mejor aún! Seré uno de sus fieles Santos – observo a aquellas misteriosas sombras – Informen a los espectros de la situación, y a Kagaho, bueno, él siempre ha permanecido a lado de mi recipiente desde tiempos inmemoriales así que infórmenle de mi plan de igual manera. En cuanto a mi hermano, bueno que ahora su recipiente es femenino, den aviso que aún no es el momento, pero que esté atento, algo me dice que mis planes deberán cambiar en la siguiente Guerra Santa, tal vez deba seguir el consejo de otros dioses y destruir mi cuerpo para remplazarlo con otro distinto, tal vez algo más similar al que yo siempre desee_

Después de eso todo volvió a quedar en silencio, ahora me encontraba frente a un espejo, al observarme, parecía flotar en el espacio, un espacio de humo negro, algo similar a mi cosmos autentico, cerré intuitivamente mis ojos por miedo a lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero después de un rato y tomando valor, comencé a abrirlos. Primero vi mis pies, parecían normales, unas sandalias doradas en ellos, parecían tejidas o mejor dicho trenzadas, después subí un poco la vista, si no fuese por el extraño viento que había en aquel vacío lugar no habría visto los pantalones caqui que llevaba puestos debido a que también llevaba una larga túnica negra con bordes dorados y un cinto de terciopelo violeta amarrado a mi cintura y manteniendo cerrada la túnica, sobre ella, la estrella que tenía que había pertenecido a mi padre y yo mantengo oculta por miedo a que el me la quite. _Yours ever _dice aquella estrella, creo que es lo único distinto a la mía, pero aun así son iguales, la de mi padre dice _Back life, _creo que ambas tienen frases extrañas. Por último, lo que tal vez me asustaba aún más, finalmente llegue a mi rostro, el rostro era el mío, el cabello era verde pero más obscuro, casi negro, de hecho me gustó mucho más, creo que lo pintare negro, pero volviendo, el corte de cabello era distinto, no sé cómo explicarlo, parecía corto y revuelto en la parte de arriba pero continuaba en 3 tras largas que llegaban al piso.

Después de eso me desperté, un poco asustada he de decirlo, igualmente intrigada, pero decidí levantarme e iniciar mi día. Aun no decido si sería bueno contárselo a alguien, aunque a quién? Solo tengo a mi padre, a Erebo y a Pollux; también esta Koga, después de todo compartimos cosmos obscuros, no se necesito pensarlo. Lo único que se por el momento es que después de arreglarme el día de hoy y después de aquel sueño extraño, lo primero que me recibió casi de brazos abiertos, fueron dos cartas, la primera de Athena, no sé porque manda cartas si todos vivimos en el Santuario, acaso no puede poner una viso y ya?! Bueno, el caso es que dicha carta contiene una invitación a un baile, así es, un baile para celebrar que vencieron a Marte, definitivamente no entiendo a esa mujer. La segunda carta me trajo una gran felicidad, porque era de una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo aparte de mi papá, y de Pollux, y bueno tal vez un poquito Erebo; el caso es que la carta fue enviada por mi tío! El hombre que me entreno, incluso en contra de mi padre, me entreno para ser una gran guerrera y además me cuido cuando mi padre estaba ocupado, eso de crecer con dos hombres fue duro, pero ambos hicieron hasta lo imposible por esta señorita que ahora habla con su diario! Creo que por hoy lo dejaré hasta aquí, que ahora debo preparar la llegada de mi tío Ikki de Fenix.


	6. Cap 5 La llegada

Era una tarde lluviosa en el santuario ateniense, pero eso no opacaría la llegada de uno de los legendarios caballeros de Athena, el hermano del patriarca, Ikki el ave Fénix. La pequeña Ciera se encontraba impaciente con la llegada de su tan querido tío y maestro, ya que Shun no podía entrenarla debido a la herida de obscuridad que llevaba en el brazo, la cual ya se encontraba sanada, pero aun así, de haber salido ileso de la batalla con Marte no habría entrenado a Ciera, él siempre estuvo en contra de que su pequeña pelease a pesar que ella siempre lo deseó y realizo hasta el momento en que la armadura de Andrómeda quedo en su poder. Ciera se encontraba lista mucho tiempo antes de lo habitual para poder recibir al Fénix como es debido

Shun vio a su pequeña y rio – _Ponte tu mascara, Ciera_ – ella observo confundida ya que Ikki siempre había visto su rostro, pero segundos antes que ella pudiese preguntar algo Shun aclaró – _Tu tío viene acompañado_ – Ciera exhaló con molestia, sabía que eso quería decir una cosa, por primera vez en muchos años los "cinco grandes" como ella les llamaba, estarían juntos de nuevo. Hasta el momento ella solo conocía a Shiryu, en ella existía una gran curiosidad acerca del verdadero heredero de Acuario, Hyoga, pero a quien definitivamente no quería ni acercarse era al héroe de todos, el casi dios entre los guerreros de Athena a quien, se rumoraba, incluso se había ganado el corazón de dicha diosa, Seiya de Sagitario, desde el momento en que llegó al Santuario, el pasar por la casa de Sagitario parecía más una clase de manda que otra cosa, el caminar a través de esa casa le erizaba la piel aunque no le temía a Seiya, no quería conocerlo

– _Va a venir Seiya y los demás verdad?_ –

Shun observo a su hija – _Si ¿por qué?_ –

Ciera tomo sus cosas – _Me voy a la escuela, en la tarde saludo a mi tío _– exhalo tratando de tranquilizarse – _Diviértanse!_ – Salió casi corriendo para no darle razones a su padre, aunque él ya las conocía.

Shun se colocó en la silla de su estudio para terminar de revisar algunos papeles antes que sus compañeros de batalla llegaban, hacia demasiado que no los veía por lo cual no pudo evitar el recordar tantas aventuras y peligros que enfrentaron para salvar a Saori; ahora había una nueva generación de Santos que la protegerían aunque ellos, ahora que sus heridas de obscuridad habían desaparecido, podían tomar sus respectivos lugares como santos dorados de Libra, Acuario, Leo y Sagitario. A pesar de ello aún existía una gran preocupación que formaba parte de los temas a tratar ese día, un secreto que guardaban los 5 antiguos bronces y la diosa Athena.

– _Estas muy distraído, Shun_ – dijo el santo de Sagitario – _Sé que no te gusta que Ciera se vaya a clases pero así son las cosas aquí_ – Shun sonrió – _aparte si se llegase a despertar hay muchos santos atenienses que pueden detenerla en lo que llegamos – _

La sonrisa del peliverde se borró por completo – _No digas tonterías, Seiya. Además! Tu adorado hijo también tiene un cosmos obscuro que ocultar, que tal si él es la verdadera amenaza a la cual hay que temerle _– miró desafiante – _aunque lo dudo, mi hija es más poderosa igual y tu hijo es solo uno de sus sirvientes, señor marido secreto de Athena_ –

Seiya observó a Shun con enojo, a pesar que Kouga no era su hijo biológico lo quería y trataba como uno desde su regreso – _¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué mi hijo se rebajaría a servir a Hades? Solo si fuera uno de los tres Kyotos aunque fuese malvado, seguiría siendo tan genial como su padre_ – dice orgulloso el caballero de Sagitario – _al menos eso tendría solución, no deja de ser una persona normal con un cosmos obscuro, en cambio cargar Hades, eso sí es algo que no se puede cambiar_ –

El peliverde más molesto – _No sabes lo que dices Seiya_ – Se acercó a el – _sea cual sea el destino de Ciera, no me resigno a pensar que ella es una de los tantos recipientes que han, no mejor dicho, que hemos tenido la desfortuna de mantener a Hades dentro de nosotros. Dentro de ella únicamente hay un alma, y es la de mi hija, no la de ese bastardo…_–

– _Y aunque nos duela a mí y a mi hermano, ella no puede llamarse "el alma más pura de nuestros tiempos" tiene bondad y maldad, como cualquier otro ser humano, no veo porque habría de escogerla Hades – _Ikki haciendo su entrada sigilosa como siempre, tras de él también llegaban Shiryu y Hyoga

– _De eso precisamente queríamos hablar con todos_ – agregó Hyoga – _Shiryu y yo encontramos algunos documentos que el maestro Dohko guardaba, creemos que Ciera no es un recipiente…_ – Shun miró a Seiya con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero Hyoga continuó – _Creemos que ella es el nuevo cuerpo de Hades, en otras palabras ella es Hades…_ – Shun e Ikki quedaron en shock – _Según algunos escritos, el recipiente de Hades era portador de muerte, por lo cual si algún bebe era creado por el recipiente nacería muerto o sin alma y, no es por ser cruel al recordarlo, pero June ya había perdido a su primer hijo, ahora Ciera fue concebida antes de que nosotros fuésemos a el Inframundo y me parece demasiada casualidad que ella hubiese nacido exactamente en el momento en que nosotros destruimos el cuerpo de Hades, además no recuerdo que Athena sellara el alma de Hades al final de la batalla _–

Shiryu continuo – _Si estamos en lo correcto, Ciera es Hades, eso explicaría por qué se esconde de Seiya, lo más seguro es que en su mente estén guardados los recuerdos de la anterior batalla y si lo pensamos un poco, fue demasiado sencillo vencer a Hades en los Campos Elíseos, el ser hija de un guerrero de Athena es un boleto directo a vivir en el Santuario y mejor aún estar cerca de Athena_ –

– _Patrañas…todo esto es eso, patrañas. Ustedes no han pasado tiempo con ella, su cosmos verdadero incluso aunque es obscuro es bondadoso, ella en si lo es, pelea por la justicia como lo hacemos nosotros, creo que todo esto es una casualidad…_ – decía incrédulo el Fénix – _no lo creeré hasta que no lo vea con mis propios ojos no lo creeré, yo la entrené, la cuide junto con mi hermano, la vi sana, enferma, peleando, riendo! No puedo aceptar tal barbaridad!_ – parecía que el continuaría pero no lo hizo, ya que todos lograron sentir como el cosmos de Ciera se acercaba apresurada por las 12 casas – _dejemos esto por el momento…_ – todos guardaron silencio y después continuaron platicando sobre temas más triviales para no asustar a la pequeña si escuchaba tal conversación, después de todo, ello también rogaban porque las señales fueran únicamente casualidades o jugarretas del destino.

Después de unos minutos, entro a la sala del Patriarca esperando encontrar a su tío y rogando que los demás se hubiesen ido ya, pero para su mala suerte y debido a su falta de concentración chocó con el guardián de Sagitario, este al ir de salida tampoco vio a la chica por lo cual ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, Seiya tuvo una sensación extraña además de un pequeño dolor en la herida que aun conservaba realizada por la espada de Hades, después la observo extrañado. Ciera por su parte también tuvo una extraña sensación que no comprendía, no le gustaba estar cerca de aquel "héroe", no quería sentir esos ojos cafés sobre ella mucho menos el hecho de sentir que la estaba protegiendo, sintió como el miedo la inundaba hasta el momento en que vio sobre el hombro del castaño y vio al Fénix parado justo detrás. Ikki y Shun vieron el rostro de terror absoluto en Ciera por primera vez, ¿Por qué le tenía tanto miedo a Seiya? ¿A caso lo que Hyoga y Shun dijeron sería verdad?


	7. Cap 6 Kano

Después de unos minutos, entro a la sala del Patriarca esperando encontrar a su tío y rogando que los demás se hubiesen ido ya, pero para su mala suerte y debido a su falta de concentración chocó con el guardián de Sagitario, este al ir de salida tampoco vio a la chica por lo cual ahora la tenía entre sus brazos, Seiya tuvo una sensación extraña además de un pequeño dolor en la herida que aún conservaba realizada por la espada de Hades, después la observo extrañado. Ciera por su parte también tuvo una extraña sensación que no comprendía, no le gustaba estar cerca de aquel "héroe", no quería sentir esos ojos cafés sobre ella mucho menos el hecho de sentir que la estaba protegiendo, sintió como el miedo la inundaba hasta el momento en que vio sobre el hombro del castaño y vio al Fénix parado justo detrás. Ikki y Shun vieron el rostro de terror absoluto en Ciera por primera vez.

Ciera dio un paso atrás para liberarse de los brazos del Pegaso de oro – _Una disculpa señor Ten…Seiya…no vi por donde caminaba_ – Seiya la miro extrañado, pero antes que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Ciera se fue casi huyendo a su habitación donde permanecería encerrada por algunas horas.

–_¿Qué fue esa sensación?... ¿Quién es Tenma?...demonios_ – vio uno de los libreros de su cuarto, en el cual se encontraba lo que parecía un nuevo libro con una pequeña nota, la joven se acercó para tomar el papelito con el cual sonrió un poco al ver el remitente de dicho mensaje – Erebo… - después tomo el libro y lo hojeo un poco, parecía ser una especie de diario antiguo, no contenía nombre por ningún lugar, pero tal vez su contenido revelaría al autor.

_15 de abril de 1738 – Italia_

_Parece ser que finalmente he encontrado a la rencarnación de la Señorita Athena, se encontraba en un orfanatorio aquí en Italia bajo el nombre de Sasha. Actualmente tiene una relación amistosa con dos pequeños del lugar, uno es un joven con una actitud agresiva pero un alma bondadosa, sería un candidato perfecto a Santo de Athena, de hecho es de los que más se oponían a la partida de Sasha. Su nombre es Tenma._

Por un momento detuvo la lectura, ahí se encontraba el nombre que estuvo a punto de otorgarle al santo de sagitario, esto hizo que continuara su lectura, además de un sentimiento que se apoderaba de ella en ese momento, parecía como si todo lo que leia lo supiera, sin realmente saberlo.

_El otro es un joven con gran bondad y paz, Alone, aunque una de las cosas que me preocupo de este joven es la mirada tan pura que tenía, unos ojos hermosos, espero no tener razón, pero parece un perfecto recipiente para Hades._

Cada palabra en ese diario la estremecía más, quería continuar leyendo aquel diario pero para su suerte su compañero de batallas durante los pasados años también se encontraba ahí, Kano de Fenix, su primo. Si bien en el corazón de Ikki siempre pertenecerá a Esmeralda, en juventud un desliz poco después de la muerte de Esmeralda fue el causante del nacimiento del joven, el cual había conocido hasta que el tuviera 5 años debido a la muerte de su madre el Fenix quedo a cargo del joven.

– _¿No deberías estar haciendo tareas o algo así?_ – Ciera salto de la cama donde leía el diario, el cual cerro inmediatamente – _Tranquila, soy yo el sexy genial de tu primo. ¿Qué lees? _– Se acercó a ella y tomo el libro

–_Es un diario que encontré en la vieja biblioteca, mas no se de quien es_…– dijo ella sin dudar.

Kano examino dicho diario con detenimiento – _Es de Sisifo de Sagitario_ – rio un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de su prima – _aquí está la firma, Ciera, al final de cada relato, ¿acaso no lo notaste?_

Ciera con enojo tomo el libro y lo dejo a un lado – _Soy algo despistada ya lo sabes_ – Kano simplemente rio de nuevo y se la llevó al salón principal por órdenes de ambos padres.

Kano era en muchos sentidos como su padre tanto como caballero hasta la manera en que protegía a Ciera, incluso la diferencia de edad era la misma. Kano un joven de cabello negro con destellos azulados y de largo hasta la cintura desalineado, un poco más alto que su padre. En el camino con sus padres, a lo lejos los observaba con celos a la peliverde al no saber de quien se trataba el hombre a su lado, ¿acaso lo engañaba? Su furia aumento al ver como Ciera tomaba del brazo a aquel muchacho que nunca había visto en su vida. A pesar que estaban de espaldas a él pudo observar lo que realmente desato el enojo del geminiano en la mano derecha de la joven se podía ver claramente la máscara que debía estar en su rostro, el hasta el momento y a pesar de que había intentado de mil maneras ver el rostro de la joven sin éxito por lo cual no se quedaría ahí viendo como le pintaban dos grandes cuernos al propietario de la armadura de Geminis – _Veo que tienes un nuevo amante, Ciera_ –

Ciera entro en pánico y se colocó la máscara – _Pollux ¿qué haces aquí?_ – Ella no estaba lista para contarle al santuario y mucho menos a su familia de su relación con el geminiano, más que nada por la gran diferencia de edad que tenían – _Mira él es…_ – no pudo terminar con la frase cuando Pollux ya la había tomado y llevado con él a la casa de Géminis, Ciera no entendía lo que sucedía pero no tardaría en descubrirlo.

Pollux la encerró entre él y la pared – _Sabes, acepte que no dijéramos nada acerca de nuestra relación, incluso acepte que no te has quitado la máscara ni una sola ves frente a mi…pero si andas por ahí con otros mostrándola ¿no?!_ – golpeo la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Ciera, con lo cual ella se estremeció, en caso de una pelea ella estaba consiente que podía defenderse sin problemas pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitía – _después lo tomas del brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ya me voy dando cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres…pero sabes algo_ – tomo el rostro de la joven y comenzó a quitar la máscara _– tu eres únicamente mía, de eso me encargare yo_ – Ciera se encontraba aterrada, le molestaba sentirse dominada y controlada, pero no lograba que ninguno de sus músculos se movieran, se limitó a cerrar los ojos mientras aquel que ella amaba le retiraba la máscara – _definitivamente eres mejor que lo que me imagine en mis sueños más locos, pero falta la ventana a tu alma_ – rio un poco – _vez! Si hasta romántico soy, ahora abre los ojos_ – Ciera simplemente obedeció y ambos se miraron directamente por primera vez. Ciera tenía frente a ella los claros ojos grises de Pollux, posiblemente la única diferencia entre él y su padre, unos ojos que podían traer tanto luz como obscuridad a quien los mirase. Por otro lado, Pollux al encontrarse con los ojos de Ciera tuvo exactamente la misma sensación, pero acompañada de otro sentimiento extraño que aún no comprendiera.

Ella tomo el rostro del geminiano para acercarlo a ella, después le besó, un beso suave, sin malicia e inocente _– puedes confiar en mí y en mis palabras mi amado Pollux, aquel hombre que estaba junto a mí era mi primo, el hijo de Ikki, nadie más que mi familia_ – sonrio y acaricio el cabello de Pollux – _Esta noche recibirás un regalo mio en manos de Erebo para comprobarte cuan fiel soy hacia ti, ahora debo irme o mi padre le extrañara la manera en la que me has raptado_ – Pollux sonrió y le dio la máscara a la joven para que ella se marchase al lado de su familia. Ciera corrió de vuelta a el recinto del patriarca, sabía que le esperaba un sermón al llegar, pero no le importaba más que nada porque esa noche le entregaría a Pollux la promesa de serle fiel y únicamente para él, de la manera griega.

En la puerta del santuario papal se encontró con Kano _– Así que ese celoso copia de Kannon es tu novio…ándate con cuidado prima, parece bueno pero no lo es, estará contigo en lo que consigue lo que desea…_ – exhalo cansado

Ciera sonrio a su primo – _no te preocupes, se manejar la situación, solo fue un malentendido_ – vio a Erebo detrás de su primo esperándola también –_ Erebo! Acompáñame por favor, necesito que le lleves una cosa a tu hermano _- Sonrió feliz y fue seguida por su ahora sirviente. Al entrar a la habitación tomo una caja y una daga – _¿qué planea hacer?, señorita_ – pregunto confuso Erebo

– _Hoy pasó algo extraño con Pollux, Erebo…se puso celoso de mi primo, pensando que era alguien a quien le estaba coqueteando o algo así_ – rio un poco – _pero no puedo permitir que se sienta mal_ – Tomo la daga y comenzó a cortarse algunos mechones de cabello para colocarlos en la caja que había sacado anteriormente. Ahora su cabello era corto pero de manera asimétrica, la parte frontal llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros mientras la trasera apenas rosaba su nuca. Acomodo el cabello en la caja para después colocar una rosa blanca sobre ello y cerrar la caja – _Ahora ve y entrégale esto por favor, completamente en secreto por favor Erebo_ – Erebo entro en shock, pero acepto hacer el encargo de la joven y se dirigió a la casa de Géminis sin chistar.

En la casa de los gemelos, miro con recelo a su hermano y le entrego la caja – _te lo manda…_ –

– _Se quien lo envía_ – tomó la caja y la abrió, para después sonreír por haber conseguido lo que deseaba – _Todo va viento en popa, hermano_ –

Erebo enojado – _Sabes qué significa esto ¿no es así? Ciera no es un jueguito más como los que te gustan, ella…_

– _Tanto la amas, Erebo, después de tantos siglos. Claro que sé que significa, ¿porque le seguirán gustando los rituales antiguos? _– vio la rosa y sonrió – _aún recuerda mi amor por las flores_

– _Así que ya despertó…_ – decía una vos en las sombras – _La señora del Inframundo, Perséfone_

– _Nunca estuve dormido, __Radamanthys__. Ahora, como ahora yo soy el Señor del Inframundo, debes obedecerme y yo te…_ – Radamanthys y Erebo sonrieron un poco burlones

– _Erebo así como los 108 espectros no servimos al "Señor del Inframundo" servimos a Hades. Si me disculpa, debo regresar con la señorita Hades_ – Radamanthys se retiró dejando a un Pollux enfurecido.

Erebo trato de calmar a Pollux pero sin éxito, sencillamente el santo de géminis y rencarnación de Perséfone se retiró a su habitación con su trofeo.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Algunos me preguntaran que tiene de interesante que Ciera haya regalado su cabello a Pollux. En la antigua Grecia cuando un matrimonio se llevaría a cabo, la novia una noche antes ofrecía varios artículos a manera de sacrificio, entre esos artuculos se encontraba un mechón de cabello esto simbolizaba el abandono de la infancia y la sumisión al esposo.


End file.
